Side fic to Dark Arts and Shadow Play
by Lil' Black Bamboo
Summary: title expalins itself. Delve a little deeper into Bakura's playful night.


This is a sidefic to Dark Arts and Shadow Play. If you haven't read it, read it. It started out as just a few pages but it just kept going and going. And now this little blurb is longer than my regular chapters. Just shows you that writing has a mind of its own. I'm so sorry I haven' updated in a while. Had a little computer failure but I fixed it myself. (Which made it take longer.) And I was so proud of myself, I did a little dance. Well that's enough about me. On with the story

P.S Don't own Yu-gi-oh or any characters.

P.P.S Zang is mine and he's not based on anybody but if he reminds you of someone or would rather have him be someone else just insert his name for Zang

Bakura stepped from the shadows into the mass crowding around the nightclub. He blended in perfectly with the studded punks and the decked out clubbers. He weaved in and out with a quiet feline grace. He moved up to the front entrance where a huge man stood hunched outside, checking id. (Although Bakura noticed that he turned a blind eye to the juvenile members of The Dragons.) The ancient thief wasn't worried at all. He calmly walked up to the man and looked him in the eye. Not a word passed through his lips. He didn't need any all communication was seen visibly from those dark ancient eyes. The older man shrank in front of that sinister gaze and quickly waved the thief on. Those eyes would haunt that man for many years to come. He would later tell his psychiatrist that if Satan himself walked the earth, his evil eyes wouldn't come close to that look the mysterious boy gave him.

Bakura smiled to himself. He had thousands of years to practice his intimidation tactics. He almost felt sorry for the poor mortal, almost. Bakura quickly scanned room for Zang. Let's see dance floor… no. Bar…no Ah there he was…in some exclusive table on the second floor. Bakura swiftly climbed the stairs and slipped under the "reserved" sign and past the waiter. He was fast as a devil, concealed in shadows. No one even noticed him. And… target acquired.

Zang was in a very good mood tonight. One of the rival gangs, the machinists had completely disbanded due to the mysterious disappearance of their head members. The Dragons took claim to their territory and so far no one had challenged them. Of course it would only be a matter of time but tonight they would celebrate. He laughed and took another swing of sake. (Something he had grown quite fond of since coming to Japan.) He wrapped an arm around the closest girl and made noises of contentment as she nibbled at his neck. He made a mental note to bring this one home tonight.

Zang managed to pull himself away enough to greet his right hand man. "Hey Kenichi. What's the word on the street?" Zang said with a teasing smile, slapping his friend's hand.

Kenichi always the serious solider gave his report. "The Bloods are still caught in an internal feud. There may be a possibility of a split. They're too busy in their own problems to deal with us right now. It's too soon to tell which side has the advantage so I recommend we stay clear until we know more. Even divided the Bloods are dangerous. As for the Pack-"

"Oh Kenichi," Zang cried laughing. "It's always business with you. Let's forget about it tonight. Enjoy yourself! Grab a girl and a beer and relax!"

Kenichi twitched but he obliged Zang by sitting down.

"Ugh," Zang cried "listening to your dull speech, that girl must have gotten bored. Great now I have to find someone else," he said grumbling.

"I apologize," Kenichi said, although he didn't look very sorry.

"Hey Zang!" a shout rang out above the music.

Zang looked around, unsure where the voice came from. The other members stood tense ready for action, weapons at their fingertips.

"Over here!" came the voice again. Zang found him standing on top of the bar no less. He had beautiful white hair, slender, but with a strong build. He wore an impressive leather trench coat that whipped around him like a cobra. And his eyes looked red under the light, a dangerous bloodthirsty red. "Missing something/" he asked innocently then lifted a jade necklace, dangling it between his fingers, as if he were teasing a cat with a piece of string.

Zang's hand shot to his neck. He couldn't believe it had been stolen. He hadn't felt a thing. In fact he never even suspected it was missing. His good mood suddenly turned sour. Nobody made a fool out of him. "Get him," he ordered through clenched teeth.

Several underlings began pushing their way through the crowd. The clubbers on the dance floor were beginning to suspect that something was amiss. Some wisely decided to get out of the way but others chose to stop and stare.

Bakura was sitting on the edge of the bar ignoring the blubbering bartender. One leg hung casually over the edge and he twirled the jade necklace idly. He looked completely unconcerned that eight armed men were approaching him.

The two closest to him held deadly knives, a few others had a variety nun chucks, lead pipes, and gauntlets. Despite their eagerness to kill someone, even they knew it would be a bad idea to open fire in a crowded club.

Finally the one carrying the lead pipe reached his breaking point. He was infuriated that this arrogant stranger would dare challenge the leader of the dragons in such a base manner. His attitude alone was enough to drive a person mad with rage. He swung the pipe aiming for the head.

The pipe missed his head by centimeters and crashed onto the bar. Bakura simply laughed. He then drew out his own knife. It shined with an eerie light. Something about it made it seem alive. Bakura smirked and with one quick flick, he brought the knife down and cut the other man's pipe in half. His smile was one of carnal ferocity and his eyes held vicious mockery. His laughter like venom as he weaved in and out of the attacking goons, his blade a blind blur. One after another his opponents fell. By now the club was in a state of panic and people were flooding out the door.

Zang had had enough. It was time to take things into his own hands. Seeing the Dragon leader advance, Bakura moved to the side exit. "Come on Zang," he shouted over the commotion. "Catch me if you can."

And before Kenichi could stop his friend, Zang was out the door charging into the darkness. He finally caught up to the thief in an alley. The white haired boy was waiting patiently, staring languidly into space.

"Welcome," he greeted, his voice soft and caressing.

"Skip the pleasantries," Zang barked "Just give me back the jade and I won't kill you where you stand."

"Ah so rude. Do not fear my spirited dragon you can win your treasure back. Just play a little game with me," Bakura said with a beckoning smile on his face.

"That's it. I don't have time to talk to crazies," Zang shouted and with that he pulled out his gun and fired. Or at least he attempted to. The gun wouldn't work. Impossible Zang thought horrified.

"Sorry that won't work here," Bakura said pleasantly. "Block attack," he said showing a card. "Care to play now?"

"It seems I have no choice," Zang grumbled. He couldn't figure out how that white haired freak tampered with his gun, maybe he did it while he took the necklace. But this was the last time that girly guy was going to outmaneuver him. He would play his game and beat him. "Let's hear the rules."

"It's a test of intellect, cunning, and your skills…as a thief," Bakura said with a smirk. "I trust you have some experience in this area."

Zang blinked, surprised. Few knew that he was a thief in Hong Kong. The reason he came to Japan was because he had stolen from one too many dangerous people. Several were hot on his trail. When he crossed the ocean, he gave up his thieving ways and went into a more respectable business of an arms dealer and drug trafficker. And somehow he ended up leading Domino's most dangerous gang. But he was pretty confident that he could still tap into the skills of his old occupation. "All right I'm game," Zang said.

"Excellent. First we let fate decide the desired item. The secret of the bandit will choose three objects that we are to steal located somewhere in the city," he said. He then lifted a card and out of no where a man appeared, carrying a heavy sack tied to his back. His face was mostly covered but he had shifty, distrustful eyes. He slowly untied his bag, setting it on the ground, never taking his eyes of the other two thieves. "We solve the riddle, steal the object. Best two out of three." Bakura finished after the bandit had open his sack.

"How do I know you don't already know the answer?" Zang asked suspiciously. He was trying desperately to ignore the fact that a strange man came out of thin air. He stood his ground. He wasn't about to be intimidated now.

"Always thinking, very good. Well you'll just have to trust me. You can of course refuse to play. I'll just take this token as a reminder of your cowardice," Bakura said holding up the jade necklace.

Zang growled. That necklace was important to him. It was the only thing he had of his mother. Heck it was the only thing he had from China. There was no way he was going to let some creep have it. "Fine. You seem the type of guy who's looking for a challenged so I accept your rules. Let's play." Zang walked up to the bandit and put his hand in the bag. He drew out a scroll. Still suspicious he unfurled it and read out loud:

"From holy jewels my petals fell by heaven's pleasure, now I adorn the sun God's throne, a badge of courage to be worn. Seek my golden image in stolen treasure," he paused perplexed. "What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. Well, pick the second one.

Zang complied, thrusting his fist into the dark bag pulling out a second scroll.

"Young, I am sweet in the sun. Middle-aged, I make you gay. Old, I am valued more than ever. Seek me below the rich man's castle," Zang paused his mind working already trying to solve the riddle. "All right last one. Pull with all your might, only a whistle you'll gain but almost out of sight, someone may shrink in pain. Deep in a fox's lair I am caught in a snare.

"Okay you can seek them in any order you choose, just do it quickly because I will be searching as well," Bakura advised with a wave of his hand. 'Let's see, I don't think he understood the first at all. And I don't either so both of us will save that for last. The third one… the fox's lair another puzzle. But I definitely know who the richest man in Domino is.' Bakura chuckled inwardly. He always wanted to rob Kaiba but he never had a reason. This should be fun.

Bakura arrived at Kaiba's house but there was no sign of Zang. It was reasonable to suspect that this was the first stop Zang would make since it was the most obvious. But then again maybe he was deterred by Kaiba's top-notch security system. He scanned the area. It seemed it was impossible to enter through any door. There were guards patrolling around every corner, alarms, cameras, and even a few booby traps. It seemed Kaiba wasn't taking any chances. His brother had been kidnapped one too many times.

Carefully avoiding the cameras, Bakura jumped over the gate and landed catlike on the grassy lawn. Quickly he moved across the grass and slipped into the shadows of the house, easily avoiding the guards. He stopped just underneath Kaiba's bedroom window. A/N Lil' Black Bamboo: No idea how Bakura knows where Kaiba's bedroom is. Bakura with little devil horns: ho ho ho That's a secret Knowing the workaholic, he was probably still in his office and wouldn't be in bed yet. All he had to do was climb in through his window. The arrogant businessman wouldn't think it was necessary to lock his own window as long as Mokuba was safe. Unfortunately he didn't have any climbing equipment so knives would have to do. He threw one knife up to windowsill. Then he brought out a whip. He threw it up and hooked it around the knife. After testing its strength he shimmied up the makeshift rope. He did all of this in a matter of seconds and he was inside Kaiba's room before you could say thief.

True to his prediction, Kaiba wasn't in bed. Bakura crept silently out the room and down the hall. He was a dark shadow creeping along the wall. He finally found the wine cellar. With a simple pick he unlocked the door. No sign of Zang. That was good. He gazed at the hundreds of different bottles. There must be one specific bottle he needed. Bakura started walking among the cases but was soon as he did the wine bottles began to shake and crack. Then with a resounding blast the glass exploded and shards scattered everywhere. Bakura dove for the door. One shard had managed to pierce his trench coat. It was just enough to draw blood. The thief cursed his stupidity. Of course there would be some sort of magical obstacle. This was a shadow game after all. Grumbling he withdrew two kodachi blades. He spun the swords faster and faster, charged forward deflecting the attacking glass. Twirling and dodging, a mad whirlwind of motion, he made it too the other side.

Tentatively he touched the wine bottle, the one that had its own pedestal. He reached out with just a finger. Nothing. He snagged it. Still nothing. Perhaps he guessed wrong and this wasn't the item to be stolen. But it looked to be the oldest and most expensive. Usually was there was some sort of signal but maybe he had to get out of the house first. After all he only halfway completed the task. He stuffed his prize inside one of the larger pockets and took up the dual kodachi blades for a second time. Just as Bakura was to begin what he considered an typical workout alarms went off. The whole house was abuzz with actity as guards rushed around trying to locate the intruder. The ancient thief barked out a laugh. It must have been Zang. The Kaiba mansion was a difficult fortress to open. It would be quite a challenge to an average thief. It wasn't too surprising and only a little disappointing. Perhaps the young dragon would be a worthier opponent in the next round.

Well it was time for him to disappear. He rushed the door and defended himself from attacking glass. The speed of the shards had increased and their wild pattern became even more complicated, perhaps to keep him from stealing the first treasure. But he made it through in roughly one piece with only a few more scratches to add to Ryou's growing collection. It was easy enough to run right out the front door. The guards had left it wide open. He should tell Kaiba to get some better security officers next time he saw him. Bakura ran across the lawn sticking to the shadows. He spotted Zang also running for his life. At the boy wasn't a complete fool and knew when to admit defeat. He caught up to him at the next corner.

Bakura smiled and waved the wine. "Looks like the first riddle is mine," he taunted. " Lose the second and you loose the game.

Zang looked unfazed. "So what? I always wanted to get even with that Vixen." He turned and ran. Bakura ran after him, not wanting to let him get too far ahead. At first he was still unsure where they were going. When he did realize, he could have slapped himself. It was so obvious. Vixen was the leader of the pack. They were heading toward their hideout. So part of the third riddle 'the fox's lair' was solved. Let's see the first part. Pull it you get a whistle and out of sight someone shrink in pain. So that must be…a bow and arrow. That seemed an odd weapon to be found in the Pack's hang out. But all they could do now was look.

The Pack's hideout was less than impressive. It was one of those abandoned buildings. Zang casually informed him that the site was a new acquisition gained shortly after Vixen rose to power. Bakura uninterested in gang politics ignored the Dragon leader. He slipped inside with Zang right behind him. His eyes scanned the barely furnished room Security was nonexistent save one sleeping dog on the other side of the room. Zang started to dig through the scattered belongings. Bakura followed suit but with no luck. Perhaps there was a bow and arrow at Vixen's house, a family heirloom maybe.

Bakura was on the verge of abandoning this building to look elsewhere when a woman entered the building. Despite her small stature and slight build she commanded an air of authority. She wore slick leather pants and a blood red top splashed with an intricate gold design. On her tight forearm was a tattoo of a yoko, a fox demon baring its fangs, angrily waving its nine tails. Her jet-black hair was liberally streaked with gold and red, creating an image that she had a mane of fire. It was kept under control by a single black bow. This was Vixen, leader of the Pack.

The woman had a gun on them in an instant. Glaring at the intruders she resembled a predator about to capture its prey. Bakura did not doubt her power. In fact he was already planning out his next shadow game. One against this fierce woman. Bakura inwardly smiled, anticipating the challenge.

Bakura maintained a calm attitude and raised his in a gesture of peace. "Just passing through," he said nonchalantly. "My friend and I were looking for some place to crash. But I see this place is taken. We'll be on our way." Bakura spoke without any concern for the gun pointed at his head.

Vixen growled and refused to lower the gun. She shifted her eyes to Zang. I know you. Zang. This is unexpected but then again I always knew you could never resist me."

Zang glared at her. "Yes I am having a hard time resisting putting a stake through your heart."

" Oh, vampire am I?" she said playfully, "Well I don't recall sucking anyone's blood but I can learn. Let's start with you. Come let me give you my vampire kiss." She stepped closer to him but still kept a wary eye on Bakura.

"Please I'd rather kiss that dog. Your poisonous kiss has taken in members of my gang. I won't stand by any longer." Zang said standing his ground

"Ha," Vixen barked. "You are just jealous. You just can't stand the fact that a woman might be a better leader than you. You feel the noose tighten as my gang grows. Perhaps your concern isn't' unwarranted. We just may be a threat, a dangerous rival. And as for that dog you would so happily kiss. Go right ahead. Take him home. Laziest guard dog I've ever seen." She said with a shake of her head. "Arrow wake up," she called to the dog. "Aren't you supposed to be a ferocious killer?"

'Arrow? Could that be part of the riddle?' Bakura wondered and he slowly inched his way over to the sleeping animal. Vixen, whose attention was back on Zang didn't see him. But Zang noticed his opponent and quickly put two and two together.

"Oh no you don't!" Zang yelled charging across the room. "This one is mine." Vixen was left standing there bewildered. "What in the world are you doing?" she asked Zang feeling snubbed.

"Just taking you up on your offer," Zang said with a laugh. He was just upon the dog when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. There's no way I'm letting you steal this away from me!" Zang shouted, struggling to escape from Bakura's grasp. The smaller boy had a surprisingly strong hold.

"Stop fussing," Bakura growled You're going to get yourself killed recklessly charging in like that." And before Zang could blink arrows came out of nowhere and circled around the dog, acting as a moving cage. Zang could only gape. This had to be a dream. It had to be a dream.

A shot was fired into the air. "Somebody tell me what is going on," Vixen snarled, looking as dangerous as the fox on her arm.

"Just playing a game," Bakura said sweetly. "Sorry I can't play with you now." He then drew out a card. "Spell Binding circle. Just stay there for a while."

"Hey I can't move. What did you do?" Vixen screamed, glaring daggers at Bakura. He shrugged it off.

"Well, I doubt the Pack will appreciate their leader in such a distressing position. Let's have a little privacy," Bakura said still maintaining that casual tone. The room suddenly grew dark. Zang had the feeling of being dumped into a suffocating pool of depression. He shook off the feeling and focused inward. He recited a short meditative line that his grandfather taught him. 'focus on the light that is my breath' It worked. Zang silently thanked his grandfather. He always thought they were a load of crap but he was man enough to admit his mistake.

Vixen still in her binding circle wasn't doing as well. But she was conscious and was still somehow manage to glare.

"What is…," Vixen began before Bakura interrupted her.

"It's best not to question my methods. Well. Zang let's play." Bakura stepped closer to the cage. He withdrew one of his kodachi and tried to cut the arrows and received a nasty shock. Not only would the arrows not cut but also some sort of electricity protected them. It wasn't enough to kill him. But there was still a searing pain traveling up his arms.

"Well now what?" Zang grumbled. Right now he just wanted to win this game and go home. The sooner the better.

"Obviously we have to find the bow to master the arrows," Bakura answered, sheathing his blade. "Woman," he directed at Vixen, "Do you own a bow."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Vixen said through gritted teeth.

Zang stared at Vixen 'Wait if the "arrow" wasn't really an arrow, maybe the "bow" wasn't really a bow,' Zang thought to himself. So the only other type of bow in the room was…

Zang rushed over to Vixen still trapped in the circle. "Sorry love, but I need to borrow this." Zang pulled the black bow out of Vixen's hair. She snarled at him but was unable to stop him. Zang quickly tied the bow on his hand. With a breath he reached into the circling cage. His hand passed through the arrows as if they were air. He grabbed the dog by the scruff of its neck and somehow managed to drag the dog out.

"Well it seems you have won this round. Congratulations," Bakura said standing over him. "That was some quick thinking."

"Let's just get out of here." Zang said wearily still holding the awakened dog.

"Very well the room brightened and circle of light fell away from Vixen. The two of them ran out the back way before the Pack could come charging in.

Now it was the final riddle. Bakura review it again. 'From holy jewels my petals fell by heaven's pleasure, now I adorn the sun God's throne, a badge of courage to be worn. Seek my golden image in stolen treasure' What did it mean?

Wake up yadonshi Bakura shouted down their mind link. A riddle for you Ryou heard him and paused to think.

Oh that's the chrysanthemum. Legend says that the flowers appeared when a god threw his jewels to earth. It's a symbol of the royal family, the chrysanthemum throne 

All right and with that Bakura shut off the mind link. Ryou shrugged. It wasn't quite a thank you, but it would suffice.

Stolen treasure was obviously the museum. Bakura took off running. Zang who didn't know the answer to the last riddle, took off after him and Arrow running after Zang.

It was a simple task to sneak inside the museum and disarm the security. Bakura had did it once before during Battle City and apparently they hadn't changed their defenses since. While Bakura tinkered with the alarm, Zang managed to tie up Arrow to a tree outside using his belt. The Dragon leader wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with the do with the animal. The dog was way too happy for Zang to handle. Barking and wagging its tail and slobbering all over him. It was a nightmare but it made him smile. Zang glanced up and realized that Bakura had already entered the museum. He quickly said a parting farewell to the dog and followed the mysterious thief.

Zang had an annoying habit of sticking close enough to simply leech off the tomb robber's work. It was only by using the greatest self-control did Bakura manage not to shove a blade between the boy's ribs. Ignoring the sneaky kid behind him, Bakura looked for the chrysanthemum. The west wing was ancient Egypt…so the Japanese exhibit might be in the east. Bakura walked ahead keeping an eye out for any guards but nobody discovered them. They walked passed old samurai armor, ancient scrolls, and Shinto talismans. There were several items with the emperor's chrysanthemum crest. But none of them seemed to be protected by shadow magic.

They finally came to a painting. It was of the god Izangi. He was in the process of taking a purification bath, after having narrowly escaped the place of Black Night where he was looking for the goddess Izanami. Izangi had taken off his robes. From these garmets sprung twelve gods. Izangi also was tossing aside his jewels. As they fell each was becoming a flower. One bracelet an iris, another a lotus. And his golden necklace a chrysanthemum.

Zang, seeing Bakura look at the painting reached for it but stopped midway and gasped. There, hanging just above it was the biggest beehive he had ever seen. Bees were venturing out and buzzing around the painting. Zang wouldn't say he was afraid of bees. He just made a habit of avoiding them at all cost. Zang slowly crept back.

"What is a beehive doing in the museum?" Zang sputtered angrily.

"Poor clean up. Low maintenance," Bakura said with a shrug.

"And I could have sworn those bees were not there a moment ago," Zang said accusingly.

"Maybe you just have poor eyesight," Bakura answered with a small smirk.

Zang saw it was pointless to argue. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 3:30. Seeing the time made him yawn. Late night for a Monday. Usually he would be at home going to bed right now. Ah bed… he was feeling drowsy thinking about soft pillows and warm blankets.

"A badge of courage to be worn."

"Eh what?" Zang blinked looking around. Bakura was looking at the samurai armor. On the chest was the golden chrysanthemum with sixteen petals. Before Zang could ask him what he was doing, Bakura ripped the outfit off the mannequin and dressed himself in it. It was a clumsy attempt but was staying on. He then marched over to the painting. The bees immediately flew into a frenzy trying to attack. Zang nearly screamed as he realized that the bees were after anybody in the room. He ran this way and that way, trying to bat them away, swinging his jacket at them.

Bakura was protected by the armor and easily pulled the painting off the wall. With the painting in one hand he grabbed the panicked Zang and bolted for the door before the security guards came running.

Arrow saw them coming out and broke loose of the makeshift leash and dashed after the running boys. They ran a few blocks and turned into an alley where they caught their breath.

Zang groaned. "Oh just look at me. I'm covered in bees stings," he cried scratching at the sores.

"I am looking," Bakura said laughing. Zang pouted as best he could through a swollen face. "Here," Bakura said reaching into his pocket. "Goblin's secret remedy. It'll help." He brought out a single green leaf. "Just rub that on your skin."

Zang grudgingly accepted. And rubbed it on his hand, starring in amazement as the swollen bumps disappeared and his hand stopped itching. "I'm going home. I'm sure the gang is worried about me. I hope I don't see you again."

"Don't worry. There's only one person who I've played more than once and I intend to keep it that way."

"Sure whatever," Zang said and trudged back home. He finally made it back to his apartment and collapsed on his bed, exhausted. The next morning Kenichi would find him still asleep with a dog by his side and a jade necklace tied around his neck.

Well that was a lot longer than I wanted. But I think it turned out okay. I don't know anything about thieving so some parts may have been inaccurate.

Oh yeah, I don't think Bakura has a spellbinding circle but that was the only card I could think of. Some riddles were taken from the thieves guild web site and some I made up or added on.

Read and Review.


End file.
